


Sentido

by SBShadowtier (Eleanorshadowtier)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Ni idea, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorshadowtier/pseuds/SBShadowtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comenzaron a temerle al tiempo, al espacio, a la luz y al aire. Temerle a la sangre, a la ira y a su mente. A la esperanza, al vacio y a su corazon. A la vida. Se estaban consumiendo lentamente, viviendo en un mundo al que no le encontraban un sentido. Esperando un fin que no iba a llegar. Temiendo que se repitiera la lluvia de meteoritos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentido

Habían llegado muy lejos. Habían ganado. Habían visto un nuevo mundo crearse y nuevas personas aparecer. No fueron alabados, ni queridos y adorados. No significaron nada. Pero al menos estaban vivos, al menos estaban juntos. 

Sus familias no volvieron, sus amigos no volvieron. Sus sueños se volvieron sueños y nunca volvieron a verlos. Se dieron cuenta de que realmente habían muerto. 

Las otras versiones de ellos mismos no tuvieron permitido estar en el nuevo mundo. Y simplemente sabían tanto, habían pasado por mucho, y un día se dieron cuenta que esto iba a ser imposible. Que no iban a volver a su vida normal porque tal cosa no existía. Porque su vida normal fue hace tanto, tanto tiempo y allí tenían un hogar y una familia. Ahora solo se tenían a ellos y un mundo completamente nuevo que no conocían y al que no le encontraban sentido conocer. 

Se encontraron peleando y separándose finalmente. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos cambios. Esto los superó. Todo los superó. Seguían siendo amigos, eran los mejores amigos, pero esto parecía tonto y forzado. Ya no tenían una misión ni un juego que vencer. Todo objetivo y miedo y aventura se había esfumado. 

Las personas tenían miedo a morir cuando ellos pensaban que de cualquier forma podían volver. Solo que no podían. Porque ya no eran dioses, eran simples personas. Se habían vuelto insignificantes para el mundo que ayudaron a crear. 

Comenzaron a temerle al tiempo, al espacio, a la luz y al aire. Temerle a la sangre, a la ira y a su mente. A la esperanza, al vació y a su corazón. A la vida. Se estaban consumiendo lentamente, viviendo en un mundo al que no le encontraban un sentido. Esperando un fin que no iba a llegar. Temiendo que se repitiera aquella lluvia de meteoritos. 

Eran humanos y eso parecía tan tonto de repente. 

No encontraban un sentido. 

Nunca lo encontraron. 


End file.
